Question: Convert $\dfrac{307}{28}$ to a mixed number.
Explanation: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $307 \div 28 = {10}\ \text{ R } {27}$ So the improper fraction has $10$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${10} \times \dfrac{28}{28} = {\dfrac{280}{28}}$ This quotient $10$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $27$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{27}}{28}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${10}\ {\dfrac{27}{28}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{280}{28}} + {\dfrac{27}{28}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{307}{28}$.